Deception
by nahcemmy
Summary: A two-shot about how Sasori deals with these "feelings" for Deidara. First SasoDei. Warning: Character death ahead. Kinda "dark."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was upset by the fact that, while searching for some realistic, non OOC dark SasoDei, I could only find stories where Sasori kills an incredibly OCC Deidara. (Maybe I wasn't searching right…?) So I've been eager to write this up for a while. But this is my first time trying to portray these characters, so I apologize if it is OOC. **

**Oh and this is a two-shot. I will post the last chapter later. Enjoy!**

"Ugh!"

The redhead's fingers clawed at his scalp, pulling out any strand of hair that dared to get in his way; just like a certain brat who was always in his way. However, he was starting to notice his presence more than ever now. The barrier between them had lasted just one year, until that insufferable partner of his just had to break it down, or more specifically, blow it up.

Trying to create art again, he thought with a sneer. But feelings and emotions couldn't be considered art! They didn't last for an eternity, no, they were a weakness, and obviously not strengthened enough to handle what time may bring. No, feelings didn't keep my parents alive, he reminded himself. Feelings didn't make me any happier during my moments of despair, another horrible feeling. Emotions just get in the way, he decided.

And since said emotions were being caused, no_, imagined_, he told himself, he had to get rid of the source for these hallucinations.

Yes, he said to himself, it was his partner's fault. Those annoying emotions chewing him up like ravenous termites had to be exterminated; otherwise the eternity he created, the art he created using himself would be destroyed. It was that damned wannabe artist who had unleashed those termites, trying to destroy his artwork. Unacceptable.

He had to murder Deidara, no, _exterminate_ him. (Thinking of him as a bug helped him justify his reasoning.)

But how would he accomplish this task? Despite popular belief, Deidara was no fool; he would immediately see through Sasori's strategy. He was one human, no, no, not human, puppet (Everyone was the puppet master's puppet, of course) that just couldn't be manipulated and deceived so easily. Making him defective. (Defiant. Different. He would never admit he admired that.)

He tried process of elimination. Suddenly confessing to Deidara that he had feelings for him would only make the blonde suspicious and wary. He mentally crossed off trying to sweet-talk him on his list. If he couldn't deceive him, then maybe he could just have him accidently die on a mission. Oh right, I have to set up a time and place…and he'll probably react, I wonder what I should bring or how I should do it…so many details. He groaned quietly, but, though he'd brush it off as being impatient, he was excited.

He would come up with a master plan, flawless and perfect like his prized possessions. He wouldn't be the first to try killing his partner; that came with the job. He would be the first, and last, to actually kill Deidara Iwa.

What a privilege, he reminded himself. Only he would be able to save him. Yes, he wouldn't be killing Deidara, he would be _saving_ him. From a pointless, fleeting life of doing nothing but pointless missions, just wasting away with the thought that art was fleeting, and waiting, just waiting to die. Such a life was meant to be taken; such a soul was meant to live peacefully forever in the afterlife.

It comforted Sasori to know this; Deidara was just another project gone wrong, like everyone else, and Sasori would turn him into a masterpiece. The brat should be honored, he thought. It was decided. He had enough reasons to kill him. He just needed a plan.

"Man, I'm starving, hmm! Sasori-Danna, can we eat now?"

Right on time, he thought, smirking deviously. His victim couldn't see this behind Hiroku's exterior. He sighed loudly and replied in an irritated tone of voice.

"If it'll shut you up, brat. There's an inn right over there." He noticed the blonde perk up at Sasori's approval, and his pace got faster as he speed walked toward the inn, leaving his master behind. Typical response, Sasori thought. He switched his pace so he wouldn't be left behind in the dust.

Finally reaching the inn, they bought one room for the night, and Deidara bought some delicious dango. What a nice last meal, he remarked sarcastically. Just like all of his meals. The bomber collapsed dramatically onto the springy mattress, making the puppet master roll his eyes and smile. He frowned at this action; no not smile. Smirk. Yes, that was it. Smirk at that brat's misfortune. As he innocently lies on the mattress, chewing on the sugary treat, he would be oblivious to Sasori as he quickly injected him with lethal poison.

Normally he would want to kill him off slowly and painfully, just like his other victims. Of course he wasn't being merciful; Sasori was not merciful, absolutely not. He just figured he'd end it quick before Deidara did anything unpredictable. He heard a contented sigh across the room, and noticed that he finished off his meal quickly. Got to be quicker, he chided himself.

"Neh, Sasori-Danna, I know you're hiding in that ugly thing, hmm." Hmm, the Akatsuki member caught on quickly.

"So can I see what you look like, un?" What a selfish, unexpected request, he thought. Oh well, no matter. I guess the brat can see my true form before he dies by my hand. He chuckled and nodded Hiruko's head, causing his partner's eyes to widen. Soon enough, Deidara retreated from his relaxed position on the bed, now looking expectantly at his master.

A couple clicks and pulls, and he slowly pried off the top of Hiruko, revealing his true, boyish form. He closed his eyes, relishing the gasps and whispers his partner made, before turning his sinister glare on Deidara, who just sat with a dumbfounded look on his face. He stepped forward with a killer's quick instinct. No regrets, he told himself.

"Now you can see what death looks like." Without a second's hesitation, the poison was injected into Deidara, killing him instantly. It was quick, fleeting, something Deidara would call art maybe. No, Sasori shook his head, stop thinking about him. He peered down at the corpse. It had the same expression, as to be expected, but it was drained of all life now. Dead and hollow, like the puppet master. He took out a scalpel, but paused.

"You should be thankful, brat." He didn't have any special techniques, besides the hand mouths. And now that he was dead, the beauty just didn't seem…beautiful anymore. The sun-kissed flesh was now pale, and though he possessed the same unique features, Sasori just didn't acknowledge anymore. No, puppets were beautiful, so Deidara couldn't be a puppet. That was his excuse. Privately, he disposed of the body outside, letting the fire devour the body.

Pein sighed heavily, rubbing his temples. This is just lovely, he remarked. One of my most valuable, effective human weapons _gone_. The hand mouths are a rare blood line, I highly doubt he can be replaced…He turned his disgruntled stare on Sasori, who had just informed Pein of Deidara's "failed mission."

"Very well," he growled. "He shall be replaced later. Dismissed." Sasori left his office with no regrets. No more worrying about his partner when he was careless. No more exciting arguments about what art was. No more Deidara.

Everything should've been back to normal.

**A/N: Hopefully the next chapter will be better. I don't expect any reviews for this rushed piece of writing, but please R&R if you want. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A particular story [Sasodei: It Binds You to Me, But Not Me to You by Blood Drenched Scorpion] was my main source of inspiration for this chapter, along with some other great stories. Hopefully you'll enjoy!**

It had been a week since Deidara had "failed his mission" and nobody was happy about it.

You couldn't really say anyone was upset either; the Akatsuki were trained not to show emotions. However, without having the annoying bomber around to make chaos, there were no more distractions.

Suddenly, life seemed very unpleasant for the Akatsuki members. Even Hidan stopped annoying everyone for awhile.

Sasori wanted to believe it was better off this way, but nothing was better now. Everything was just dull. But he had achieved his goal; the emotions that the bomber had stirred up had crawled back into their hiding places. His mission was a success.

Everything went back to how it was, before the blonde joined. Only Sasori was determined that this was a good thing.

As usual, the puppet master was working on his puppets diligently, this time with no interruptions. He mindlessly picked up the puppet, not even bothering to examine it, and worked on the broken joint. As he entered a trance-like state, he almost didn't hear the voice.

"_How could you, Danna?" _

The soft voice sliced through his wooden exterior like a blade; no, it _was_ a blade. He heard the sharp, cutting sound of wood being sliced in half. He couldn't feel it, but he saw the arm, _his_ arm, hit the floor with a dull thud. Only then did it click.

"_Recognize me, hmm?" _

No, he thought calmly. He had gotten rid of Deidara, he was just hallucinating. But why…?

_Slice!_ Another arm fell off. He couldn't feel it, so how did he know if it was real or not?

A flash of silver caught his eye. _Chop!_ This time it was his leg. He couldn't be hallucinating! He had no regrets! No fears!

"_Turn around, Danna." _I might as well see who's attacking me, he thought. _Chop! _The other leg fell. This can't be real, he reminded himself as he craned his head just the slightest-

_Slash! _That wasn't the blade. It was another impossible emotion; fear.

His favorite puppet, Sandaime, was holding a silver katana, staring at him with hollow, lifeless eyes. His long, wooden fingers stretched out anxiously, before his arm snapped out and grasped Sasori by the throat. His stoic eyes widened.

"This is impossible," he whispered, before getting thrown to the ground. The sword came flying down again in a burst of energy. _Crash! _His lower torso was literally chopped in half, disconnecting him from access to his stomach cable. He was helpless now.

That itself unnerved him, but what shocked him more was when a familiar face emerged from behind the puppet, letting it drop to the ground carelessly. The figure kicked away the debris, before crouching down to meet his master's eyes.

"Oh, but I'm very good at making the impossible happen, hmm."

It suddenly occurred to Sasori that this might be real. That the iced over eye piercing his own, glittering with malicious intent might be real. The cruel, sadistic grin that was carved on its owners face was just too real for him at the moment. It was all too real…

He had failed. Deidara was alive.

As if hearing his thoughts, the bomber laughed in his face; a heartless, humorless laugh that would've send chills through Sasori, had he'd been human. His eyes narrowed, still hiding any fears or doubts he might've had. Deidara stared back with one dilated blue eye, wordlessly chopping him to bits with his mind. Oh yes, Deidara was an open book now. He could see all the evil thoughts swirling around his head, all the twisted scenarios he's was forming. An open book with a story to tell; and he was going to be in it

"Of course I'm alive, Sasori. Do you think killing me would be that easy?" He smirked, before raising a hand and backhanded Sasori roughly. _Slap! _His head turned at an odd angle from the impact and some of the wood chipped off, exciting Deidara even more. "Always wanted to do that," he murmured to himself.

"It's a good thing you agreed to showing me your form, Danna," he continued. Sasori's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Otherwise I would have never used that replacement jutsu." The furious look on his master's face caused him to cackle in delight. "I never knew that a clay figurine could fool _you_, Sasori-Danna." He giggled madly, before settling into a more comfortable position so that he was straddling the puppet master…or what was left of him.

He teasingly traced the kanji on the puppet's heart with one slender figure, immediately turning Sasori's stone-hard face into a distressed one. The bomber's features softened a bit, his eyes going back to a soft aquamarine, and a thoughtful look crossed his face. For a fleeting moment, Sasori thought he would let him go.

"Do you know what you're mistake was, hmm?" Sasori glared at him. Of course he knew what his mistake was! He just told him. He decided not to answer, and immediately regretted his choice when the eye snapped open, blazing in fury, his lips twisting into a crooked smile. He saw something shiny being withdrawn from Deidara's cloak.

Hmph, I don't feel any pain, he thought, so I guess he's just trying to mess up my wooden-

_Crunch! _The vision in his right eye disappeared as the knife burrowed itself into the now empty eye socket. He couldn't contain a surprised gasp. No doubt some muddy brown liquid wad dribbling down his face. This just made Deidara's smile even broader.

"You shouldn't have tried getting rid of me. I would have been fine, Danna, pretending you didn't hate me. Pretending you loved me. I'd probably have been better off with my sick little fantasies. " Sasori opened his mouth to speak, but his wooden lips were quickly sliced apart by the powerful object, the powerful force of his partner's wrath.

"You." _Riiip!_ "Just." _Riiip!_ "Had." _Riiip!_ "To." _Riiip!_ "Kill." _Riiip!_ "ME!"

The last word was a shout, and by now the flawless face the puppet constructed was chipped, torn apart, and…wet?

With his good eye, he noticed tears running down the sculptor's face, a sad, pained look in his eye, the smile now gone. He looked so pitiful at that moment, Sasori was willing to forgive him for ruining his perfect body, for ruining his life. Somehow, he was still able to speak.

"Deidara, you're a mistake. I had to get rid of you. But I'm willing to forgive you now." The distressed face molded into one of confusion. Then, pure joy. The sculptor burrowed his head into the wooden body, sobbing pathetically.

"I'm so sorry, Danna! Even after you gave me my death wish, letting me die in a blazing fire! B-but you made a mistake, so I figured I had to punish you!" Sasori sighed in relief, realizing Deidara wasn't going to kill him. He didn't even bother correcting Deidara. "A-and making you suffer slowly," The puppet rolled his eye. He hadn't suffered that much, just panicked a little. Relief flooded through him, overcoming him in a flood of emotion.

"I-I should have just ended it quickly!" That relief vanished.

_Crunch!_

The blonde-haired Akatsuki member wiped his teary eyes, getting off his victim to admire his work. Sasori's body lay there, one long katana protruding from his heart container, and a bunch of scars everywhere else. Deidara smirked triumphantly. It'll look even better when I blow it up, he told himself happily. He had found the perfect detonation spot, a couple miles away from the Akatsuki lair. After forming a dozen tiny clay scorpions, he let them crawl onto the pile of wood formerly known as Sasori.

"Don't worry Sasori, I'll see you again someday in the next life. Because no one stays dead forever, un." He laughed cockily, pressing a quick kiss onto his damaged lips. He started chuckling. "It's not like you and I would've worked out anyway. You'd probably try to turn me into a puppet, and I'd try to blow you up," He reassured the corpse, and himself. Yes, the sculptor was upset that'd he'd have to wait awhile to see his Danna again, but he was happy that he was the one taking his masters life.

"You should be lucky, you finally get to be art, un. And there are no mistakes in art." Stepping back, he chose a safe place to stand and witness what would be his greatest masterpiece. He formed the hand sign and paused for effect, a wide grin in place.

"_Art is a bang, Danna!" _

**A/N: Gaaah, that failed. Please forgive me for my lack of creativity/writing skills.**

**I apologize to any Sasori fans reading this. I'm not trying to bash him or anything, it's my first time writing him. And Deidara, for that matter. But I think he turned out great; the perfect actor! This looked so much better in my head though…anyway, please R&R! **


End file.
